


Itchy sweaters

by Sheeple02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier | James 'Bucky' Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, CEO James 'Bucky' Barnes, F/M, Fashion Designer Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02
Summary: For the people who think arranged marriages are something happening in the last century, are very wrong. They still happen. More low-key, but are still very prominent in the upper class. That's how two people who would never meet, get thrown together in the deep end.
Relationships: James 'Bucky' Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Martini's in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this has an age-gap! Second of all, I changed the ages of the MCU characters a bit. Here's the list:  
> Peter/Ned/MJ: 25   
> Reader/Shuri: 28   
> Wanda & Pietro Maximoff: 30   
> Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson: 34  
> Bucky Barnes: 35  
> Natasha Romanoff: 36  
> Loki Lauferson: 37  
> Thor Odinson: 40  
> Tony Stark: 45

With rage in my steps, I push open the double doors that lead to the orangery of my parent's house. "This is outrageous! You can't do this, mom!"

Both my parents look up at my enraged entrance, and my mom immediately stands up. She lays her book down on the glass table while dad looks to me over his newspaper.

"Darling, please. You have to understand that we did this with your wellbeing in our mind." Mom frowns as she places her hands on my upper arms, rubbing circles with her thumb over the fabric of my leather jacket.

"Then why did I need to hear about it from someone else? Were you guys not going to tell me that you married me off like some medieval cow." 

Mom scoffs at my word use and turns towards my dad, but he quickly focusses back on his newspaper. Smart man.

"Well...", she begins carefully. "You aren't getting any younger─"

"Are you kidding me?! I am twenty-eight, mom!" I glance up to the glass ceiling while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That's almost thirty, honey. And your timer is running... out." Mom gives me a knowing look, subtly glancing down.

A loud scoff escapes my lips, she can't be fuckings serious. "So that is what this whole arranged marriage is? A way for me to be a breeding horse of some rich man? Unbelievable." With a shake of my head, I turn around and almost dash out of the orangery.

I make my way to the kitchen, knowing that mom will put dad in as last resolve to mend the mess she just made. And like I expected, dad leans against the door frame with his hands in his dress pants.

I stand with my back towards him, my hands on the marble kitchen worktop as I scan the available alcohol. 

"It's too early for day drinking, dove, it's not even noon yet." I can hear the amusement in his voice and the smile on his lips. He makes his way towards me and grabs the bottle of gin out of my hands. 

A humourless laugh leaves my lips. "Please, don't deny me of a martini, I need something to prosses the very unwelcome information." I throw dad a pout as I grab the bottle of gin out of his hands and pour it in a glass, mixing it with the dry vermouth that's already in the mixing glass. As everything is stirred and mixed well, I transfer the martini in a chilled glass and finish it off with a bit of lemon, dropping the peel in my glass.

"If you weren't my daughter and I knew you can hold your alcohol, I would say you are on the way to be an alcoholic", dad remarks with a shake of his head.

I raise one hand above my head and form a fist, I say, "choo, choo, all aboard the alcoholic train", with a sly grin.

After a moment of silence between us two, dad speaks up. "You are right, we should have said something first before making a deal. It happened all so quick, especially after the other party agreed almost immediately."

My head shoots up, looking at my father with raised eyebrows. They already agreed to the arrangement without first meeting me? Do I know him or something?

"Who is it? I swear if it's Peter I'm going to throw up", I remark and put down the half-emptied glass. 

Peter Parker and I are best friends since childhood. Our parents were best friends. When his died, we took him in for a time while his aunt was sorting things out. He's like a little brother to me.

"You and Peter? Your mother thought about it for a moment." 

I fake gag with a grimace. "Oh, Lord, please no. That's disgusting!"

"We figured out that would be your reaction. And believe it or not, we do want you to be happy. So, one evening at a fundraiser, I came across Barnes Senior. He told me how his son, James, was doing and complained that he was still unmarried and had no heir for their company." 

I rack my brain for anyone I know with the names James Barnes. The only one I know is Barnes Senior. He's an older gentleman with dark hair and kind eyes. He used to own a million-dollar company. I don't know in what field. I never cared to listen to the grown-ups talking when the transfer of power happened.

Dad sees me thinking and pulls out his phone, quickly typing something on google. He turns his phone towards me to show a picture of James Barnes, I assume. 

The man has short brown hair with a short beard. He is possed in a dark suit for the pictures that attach to the interview. The lighting the photographer used casts a dark shadow over his eyes, which makes the expression on his face a bit dark and grumpy. 

"He looks... intimidating." 

My father looks into my eyes with a look that says ' _is that the best you can say?_ '

"What? It is true! Don't blame me for stating facts." My own phone vibrates in the right pocket of my jacket, and I fish it out.

**_Reminder: tailor appointment with Peter._ **

I sigh. "I have to go, work calls. Say goodbye to mom from me." I lean towards dad and give him a kiss on his cheek before turning around and walking towards the front door, my car keys already in my hands.

"Oh, we have reserved a seat this Saturday at your favourite restaurant. The reservation is set at seven. Don't be late, you'll be meeting James then", says dad casually and I stop a moment in my steps.

"Seven o'clock sharp, I'll be there." I have over my shoulder and get out of their house and into my car. 

Dear Lord, why always me?

  


"Careful! I don't need you to stab my leg with those pins!" Peter squirms as I make adjustments to the royal blue dress pants he is trying on.

"Then stay still", I say with gritted teeth, "before I'll really stab you with my pins." I glance up to him so that he knows I mean it. Peter stops moving around, and I grunt as a thank you.

"What has gotten into you today? Did you run out of coffee or something this morning?" He glances down at me as I finish pinning the seams down.

I take a step back to see the silhouette while folding my arms in front of my chest. My leg bounces up and down as my eyes travel over the trousers and jacket. "I am being married off, that's what happened. T-pose for me."

Peter's jaw falls open as I start to circle around him, pinning places that seem necessary. He starts to sputter out incoherent sounds while looking at me in shock. "I... Who... What?"

I rub my face with both my hands. "To make a long story short, mom wants grandkids and dad wants me to be happy, so they are going to marry me off to James Barnes."

Peter looks confused. "But... you are just twenty-eight? You have time." He takes off the jacket carefully to make sure he doesn't get hurt by the needles and drapes it over my outstretched arm.

I neatly hang the jacket on a hanger, turning my back to Peter so that he can change pants. "That's what I said too, but mom insisted that my time is running out. Or something like that."

The sound of belt buckles hit my ear while I continue. "Mom thought you were a good candidate."

Peter lets out a loud gag. I chuckle, we are so alike. "Ew, no. I am getting sick. We did that once, and that was enough."

"Hey! I am not that bad! I hope you are lasting longer with MJ then you did then." I roll my eyes playful.

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again?" He whines loudly, stepping off the platform while doing his belt. I grab his jeans jacket and give it to him. He snatches it out of my hands and quickly puts it on.

"What do I owe you for the suit?", he asks as we walk out of the fitting room while pointing at the suit draped over my arm.

With a shake of my head, I place a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing. Remember, you get one suit a year from me. For your birthday." I lay the suit on my desk as we pass it. "Besides, we're family."

"I know, but you're already so busy with the preps for your show in Chicago in three months. You hardly sleep because of that." Peter lays his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes with a worried look. 

Nodding, I take hold of his hands. "Yeah, but I can rest after the show. Oh, by the way, I am meeting Mr Barnes this Saturday."

"How can you say that so casual! I would freak out, dude." Peter easily wraps one of his arms around my shoulders as we are, in fact, the same height. 

"Oh, I am everything except casual right now. I just can't let it show, one of us has to be strong." I whisper the last part. Peter lets out a loud laugh.

Oh, how I wish it is my best friend that I have to marry instead of a stranger. Then my life would have so much less stress.


	2. The dinner party

"Are you nervous?", asks the voice of Peter over the speakers of my car.

I glace up at the red traffic light while drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. "I am about to meet my fiance, of course, I am nervous." I roll my eyes at Peter's obvious question even though I know he can't see it.

Ignoring my remark, Peter continues, "I googled him, by the way. He's old, dude!"

I let out a laugh. "You make it sound like the man is fifty or something", I remark, speeding away from the traffic light once it turns green. I am already a bit behind schedule because of some missing fabric and sketches at work. That set my planning back for almost an hour, so I couldn't go home to change into formal wear or something nice.

And in all honesty, I had the vaguest idea that my day wouldn't go as planned, so I put on a pair of black jeans with a blue blouse, and black turtleneck tucked in the [jeans](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d7/ee/90/d7ee90ff27548497b980618fce10dd5a.jpg). And with the first jacket I saw, which is an oversized leather one, it's sure a look.

"Did you also hear what happened to his arm?"

"Peter, I know nothing about this man other than how he looks, so do tell." I pull up to the parking lot of the restaurant. I cut off the engine and look at the crowd inside, seeing if I can see my parents somewhere.

"So, it turns out he has a prosthetic arm made of metal. I've seen pictures, it looks really cool." I can practically hear through the phone that Peter's bouncing around.

With a sigh, I reach behind the driver's seat and grab the pair of emergency heels. I always have those in my car. "Yeah well... okay. Thanks for the information, I guess." I take my phone out of its holder, holding it to my ear as I step out of the car. "I've got to go. How about lunch tomorrow? With MJ, Ned, and Shuri. I heard she is in town." 

I walk up to the restaurant and set a time with Peter before ending the call. I immediately text the group of the plans as I enter the restaurant.

"I have a reservation at seven", I greed the host with a polite smile while glancing at my watch. 19:20. Not too shabby.

"Under what name, ma'am?" The host starts to flip through the black reservation book.

"(Y/L/N). My parents are already seated if I'm correct." 

The host nods and motions for me to follow them. They bring me to a table in the back. 

As I approach the table, I first get noticed by a familiar face. Brown hair, a slight beard, and deep-set eyes. Which light up as soon as they fall on me.

James Barnes stands up, making everyone at the table look at him in surprise before realising why he stood up.

"Hello, I am so sorry I am late. Work was hectic, and the traffic was none the better. (Y/n) (Y/L/N)." I hold out my hand for a handshake.

James shakes it politely, a soft smile on his lips. "Nice to meet you. James Barnes." He holds my hand longer than he's supposed to. As he realizes that he is still holding my hand, James quickly let go, letting his hand drop next to his body.

Ignoring the awkward handshake, I move towards his father. I shake his hand with a smile and say something along the way of it being nice to see him again.

"Couldn't you stop by your apartment to put on a more appropriate outfit?", remarks mom and I roll my eyes.

"Nice to see you too, mom. No, I couldn't. Pietro lost a pretty important shipment of fabrics, so that had to be found." I shrug off my jacket, placing it over the backrest of the last empty seat, in front of James and next to my father. Mr Barnes is next to James while mom sits at the head of the table with a judging look on her face.

"Do you work in the shipping industry?", asks Mr Barnes, his eyes focussed on me as he takes a sip of his drink.

I run a hand through my hair. "No, I am a fashion designer at my own brand, Aeon. We are currently mid-production for our new collection, the whole design and production team are under a whole lot of stress."

Dad perks up. "Yes! Her new collection will be shown in three months in Chicago." He smiles proudly as he pats my thigh under the table.

"What do you design?", asks James, interest shown in his eyes.

"I focus mainly on tailoring. Suits, dresses, formal wear. All that jazz. And you, what do you do for a living?" I reach for the drink that's already placed above my plate. I glance at my dad and give him a thankful smile, knowing he ordered it for me.

"Oh, I am into the real estate business. I own a couple of buildings on the Upper East and West Side and Hell's Kitchen, also a few estates in Brooklyn." James lists off his listing, but it doesn't sound braggy at all.

I let out a soft gasp at the mention of Brooklyn. "I love Brooklyn! Ever since I was little I would dream of living there."

James leans forwards with an excited smile on his face. "I am from Brooklyn. We lived there for how long?" He turns to his father.

"You’ve lived with us for twenty long years”, Mr Barnes teases, making my parents chuckle. “Our family has been living in Brooklyn for generations." His father turns to me. "You will fit well there."

"Where do you live now?", asks James before I can form an answer to his father's remark.

"Greenwich Village, just a few blocks away from Washington Square Park. My studio is just around the corner, so that's a pro."

"What are the cons." I see James thinking. He's using his realtor brain of his to imagine what is wrong.

I lean backwards, my lips forming into a mischievous smile. "Believe it or not, and it's going to blow your mind. It's not Brooklyn."

  


To my surprise, the dinner went smoothly and before I know, it's time to go. Our parents ushered us outside while they figure out how to paying will go.

"It was really nice meeting you, James." I turn to him with a bright smile, my hands in the pockets of my jacket. It has cooled down significantly since I entered the restaurant and I shiver.

"Do you wanna, like- I mean, if you're not busy... We could get lunch? Or even just coffee since you seem very busy at the moment?" James suddenly turns a slight shade of red. "I would like to get to know you better."

"Of course, I would love to. I have this Thursday time for lunch, I believe." I check my agenda with a frown. "Yup, for two hours I am completely yours."

I bite my lip at my comment. Great, how to make it weird 101.

"Wonderfull. I'll pick you up... where should I pick you up?" He scratches the back of his neck with a boyish smile on his face.

"Let me AirDrop my contact details and those of my studio. You do have an iPhone, don't you?" I narrow my eyes in fake suspicion.

James laughs. "Do you think I am a barbarian?" He takes out his phone as I AirDrop the contacts to his phone. He does the same for me for his personal information and that of his office.

"See you next Thursday, then. Around noon." He pulls me into a curt hug as our parents walk out of the restaurant. Blood rush to my cheeks as I watch James and his father leave, waving goodbye at me before getting into the car and driving off.

"What did I tell you?" Dad comes to stand next to me and nudges my side.

I bite my lip and roll my eyes. "Fine. He's a nice guy. Are you happy now?" I give him a kiss on his cheek, doing the same to my mom before walking towards my car.

"As long as you're happy, we will be too dove!", dad calls after me before I close my car door, a wide smile on his face.

I slip off my heels and throw them on the back seat, putting the car in reverse and speeding away. 

Maybe this whole arranged marriage won't be so bad after all. 


	3. The cat is out of the bag

"There he is, our favourite white boy!", cheers Shuri as Peter and MJ walk into our usual brunch place.

Peter rolls his eyes and pulls out a chair for MJ. Only to be swatter by her with a remark along the way that she can do that herself. 

"So, how was your diner date with Mr James Barnes." Peter folds his hands under his chin with a shit-eating grin on his face once we ordered our food.

"Excuse me? What with who?" Ned and MJ both look with big eyes towards me. 

I give Peter a harsh kick under the table. "Shut up Pete! God, I wanted it to be a surprise but guess he has spoiled it." With a sigh, I run a hand through my hair. "I am... getting married. To James Barnes."

Shuri chokes on her tea, Ned drops his fork, and MJ's jaw drops. I suck in my breath, awaiting their reactions. And they all come at once. 

The three of them start to talk over each other, all in a more pissed off tone than the next one. 

First in Ned. He is just concerned and a bit surprised. He thought I was gay, and that's why I didn't have a relationship for the longest time.

Shuri is offended. Offended that I didn't tell any of them, except Peter. "We all are friends, right?", she huffs with a pout on her face.

MJ is angry, truly angry. Angry that I didn't say something. Angry that I hid a relationship for so long that I now get married to that person. Angry at herself for not noticing it.

"Guys please, stop. It wasn't her choice anyway." Peter's comment shuts them up.

I roll my eyes. "You make it sound like I was held at gunpoint when I agreed to it. Well, I didn't agree to the marriage, yet."

Peter lets out a scoff "Are you planning to agree? You bearly know the guy. Besides, he old!"

"Pause it, for a moment, will ya? What's going on?" Shuri places a hand over my own that rests on the table. "Should we start to worry about your safety?" She peers into my eyes with concern.

I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "No. I am okay, I promise. My parents ─ I suspect more my mom then my dad ─ made a deal? An arrangement? Whatever it is, it's truly medieval. They want me to marry James Barnes."

"But he's so... old." Ned's face screws up in disgust. Peter points frantically to Ned to prove his point.

"He's not that old." I shrug. "He's like what? Thirty-something."

"Thirty-five", says MJ as she has her phone in her hand. "And he's rich, holy shit." Ned glances over MJ's shoulder as she swipes around.

She turns her phone around so Shuri and I can look whatever article she has pulled up.

**James Barnes: the owner of a multi-billion dollar real estate firm expands his empire with twenty more buildings in Upper East Side NYC**

"Damn, (Y/n), you've hit the jackpot." Shuri nudges my side with a slight grin on her face.

"Do you know by chance if he has a younger sister?" The table erupts in laughter at Ned's remark.

But MJ soon turns serious again. " _Do_ we have to start worrying? You look tired."

I turn my head away, a heavy sigh leaving my lips. "No, I don't think so. During the dinner, he was nothing but a gentleman. And when we stood outside together, he stayed at a respectful distance."

"I still don't trust it", mutters Peter, Ned nodding next to him. "Why would a high profile realtor want to marry a fashion designer? To prove a point to his friends?"

"Pete!", I let out shocked, my eyes wide. "Don't talk like that! Who knows why. Maybe he's dying and needs someone to pass his will to. I don't fucking know!" My breathing is irregular as I look at the idiot across from me with a big, fat frown on my face.

Peter looks away with a scowl, his arms folded over his chest. "I stand by my point."

"Okay, let's talk about something else then (Y/n)’s tragic love life. Shuri, how's your brother." MJ throws Peter and me a stern glace before focussing on the woman next to me, who's talking animatedly about her brother and his wife, Nakia.

  


"Wanda, do you know when Lizzy will turn in her refined sketches?", I ask as I look over the chaos of designs scattered all over my desk, and also a part on the floor to my assistant.

"She just mailed them." Wanda turns around her tablet towards me. I take it with a sigh. "I'll get them printed out and hanged on the sketch wall by two."

I nod slowly, giving the tablet back. "Thanks, Wan. Go and have a lunch break. And take your brother with you." I smile and wave her off with a chuckle.

Wanda leaves with a laugh, but she quickly turns back around with a panicked look on her face. "There's a man... in our atelier."

With a frown, I glance through the windows of my office, turning the fogginess down. Wanda comes to stand next to me, the top of her head peeking over my shoulder.

A relieved sigh leaves my lips as I see it's James. Gosh, I almost forgot the lunch date today. I walk towards my door and hold it open. "Hi, James. Come on in."

James looks up at the sound of my voice. A smile spreads on his face, reaching all the way up to his eyes. "Hi", he says breathily.

Wanda walks out of my office with a surprised look on her face. "You know him?", she mouths to me.

I nod reassuringly. "Go get lunch, Wan. I'm okay." 

Wanda turns around, narrowing her eyes at James. 

"Come in, I'm almost done." I turn around and walk towards my desk, tidying the haphazard of papers. "Do you want one?", I ask, pointing to the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"You always keep baked goods in your office? Because then I'll come by much more often", remarks James with a smile, but he still takes one. "Hmph, those are good. From which bakery did you get them?"

I let out a laugh. "Well, I expect you to drop by more often. After all, we are... engaged." I suck in a harsh breath as I muster out the last word.

James' shoulders drop at my comment. "You know... I am- I'm sorry. You are practically forced to marry me, a stranger."

I peer out of the windows, my back towards James, plucking at my nails. "No... no. You don't have to apologise, you have no reason to do so. And besides, I am kinda happy it is you. You look like a decent guy." I turn to the side, my sad eyes meeting his unreadable ones.

After a moment of silence between the two of us, I speak up. "Let's go. I'm rather hungry." I grab my bag and coat, slinging it over my shoulders.

Like I spoke some magic words, James straightens up with a smile. He holds out his arm for me, and I wrap my left arm around him. 

"Where are we going?", I ask with a smile as James holds open the door of his car. From just the quickest glance, I know it's expensive. The leather of the chairs is smooth, died a dark brown colour. It must be Italian, by the craftmanship of it.

"I am taking you to my favourite place", smiles James while starting the car. "And I am not going to say more. It's a surprise."

I let out a laugh. "Well then, I will let myself be surprised."


	4. Big words and baking plans

"And we're doing what here?", I question while taking a bite of my croissant, a steaming cup of Latte Macchiato in my other hand. We're currently in Brooklyn, standing in front of a modern-looking building.

When James said that he would take me to his favourite place, I thought we would actually sit there and enjoy our lunch. And not order and go again.

James holds open a glass door of open for me with a smile. "We're here to look at some apartments. You have two hours free, right?"

"I have two hours until my next meeting.” I glance at my watch with narrow eyes, correcting him.

"Great, I've got some listings I want you to look at. You don't have to decide at the end the one you like the most, but once you do, let me know so I can get the ball rolling." James guides me through the building and opens the door of an apartment. 

Stone floor, dark walls with a trim at the bottom and an open kitchen. A pair of open stairs that lead up to a loft.

I almost spit out my coffee. "Excuse me, what? Rolling what ball?" I turn towards James with my eyebrows raised.

"You said that you wanted to live in Brooklyn, right? And I've got some apartments free, so I thought why not?" James shrugs while walking around. 

I look at James like he has a third arm growing out of his forehead. "I... ehrm..." I stumble over my words, not really knowing what to say. "This incredibly sweet of you, James. And I really appreciate it..."

"But?", he frowns.

"But... I can't afford to live in Brooklyn." I take a step towards him and grab his hand. "I've already got to rent my studio, and pay all the supplies for my company." A heavy sigh leaves my lips. This isn't something I wanted to talk about on our first date.

Is this even a date? I don't know what to call this, but this is definitely not a friendly hangout.

Like James can see me thinking, his face softens. "Hey, it's okay. I understand that being self-employed is hard. And besides, I was not going to let you pay the full price." He squeezes my hand reassuringly.

I look at him in shock. "What? No! I can't take advantage of you, you own this place!"

James chuckles. "Is it taking advantage of me when I offer it myself? Did you really think I would let my girl pay for something that is going to be hers in the end?"

A deep blush spreads on my face, and I look away. _His girl_? Well... technically... not? But also, yes. Gosh, this situation is really complicated.

With a sigh, I chew on my bottom lip. "Okay, fine. What other apartments do you have?"

James beams at me agreeing to see the listings. He pulls me around by my hand he is still holding, telling about the specifications of this apartment.

  


"So, which one did you like the best?", asks James as we walk back towards my office, ignoring the stares we get from my employees.

I think deeply. We visited four different apartments, three in Brooklyn and one on the Upper West Side. 

"I really like the first one. And the one on the Upper West Side, with all those plants growing on the building. That one was absolutely stunning." I smile brightly. 

The Upper West Side apartment had beautiful dark, hardwood floors, white walls, and a big kitchen with everything already in place. 

James smiles. "Sounds like you already made your choice. But, it's not Brooklyn", he teases, recalling my words from the dinner last week.

A laugh leaves my lips. "Touché." I point to him with a smile, walking into my office.

"But what about the one on Fifth Street?"

I think back to the listings. "You mean the one in front of the school?" A humourless chuckle leaves my lips. "No, thank you. That's my living nightmare."

"What? Living close to a school? The traffic isn't that bad as people say." James folds his arms over each other, leaning against my desk.

I snort. "Children. I hate them." I bite my tongue. "Okay, hate is a big word. More... I don't like them." I turn towards James to see his reaction.

He has an amused grin on his face. "Not a reaction I expected, I will be honest." 

"What did you expect? That I like children because I am a woman? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I value my career above having a family." I suck in air as my words come out harsher than I expected.

James takes a moment to look around, taking every detail in from the open windows, to the couch and coffee table where I hold casual meetings.

I see him eyeing the plate with cookies. "You can grab another one, you know. I can make some for you and deliver them to your office if you would like to." In all honesty, I am happy to change the subject from children to anything else.

He turns around, looking at me surprised. "You baked these?" He points towards a cookie in his hand, already half-eaten.

"Yeah, I am a stress baker. At this point, I am baking every night. I am planning to bake cinnamon rolls tonight."

James' eyes grow wide in excitement. "I love cinnamon rolls. Do you think you have time to deliver some to me tomorrow?" 

With a smile, I nod. "Sure. The nice thing about being the boss is that I can stay as long away as I can."

James beams at me before his phone rings. He shoots me an apologetic look while accepting the call. "Barnes... Yeah, I'll be there within thirty minutes." A sigh leaves his lips, looking up at the ceiling. "I swear to God, Wilson. Shut up." 

He ends the call, forcefully shoving his phone in his pocket. "I have to go back to work. I would think that I could leave the company for just a moment before someone would burn it down."

"Don't worry, I understand. Go, you're clearly needed." I run a hand through my hair, waving him off.

He hesitates for a moment, his hand somewhat awkwardly halfway in the air. "Is it okay... if I give you a hug?" I raise on eyebrow surprised. "As goodbye!", he quickly adds.

"Ehrm, sure. I don't mind."

James moves closer, wrapping his arms around me for a quick hug. I pat him on his back, awkwardly as I don't really know what to do.

"See you tomorrow." He waves goodbye. James practically rushes out of my office, his hands fiddling with the cuffs of his coat.

The moment James is gone, Wanda walks in with a shocked expression. "Who was that?"

"And why was he hugging you?", adds Pietro quickly, following behind his sister with a frown, his arms folded over each other.

"That", I begin with a sigh, "was my fiancé, James Barnes." 

I swear to the Lord if they are going to make a scene, I am going to fire both of them. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't survive a day without them.

The twins look at each other before laughing loudly, Pietro wiping fake tears away from his eyes. Wanda doubles over, leaning on a wall to not fall over.

I ignore their laugher and turn around to focus myself on the last sketches that need to be approved before they will get made. I make a mental note to also not forget Pete's suit.

"Wait... why aren't you laughing? This is a joke, right?" Pietro turns towards me.

"It's not. I am going to marry James. When? I don't know. Eventually." I glance up at Pietro, reading his face. It's mostly confusion.

"That can't be. You don't have time to date, let alone marry. You said so yourself a couple of weeks ago." Wanda walks towards me, taking my hands in her own. What do people have with taking my hands lately?

"Well...", I pull my hands away from Wanda's, a scowl on my face. "People's perspectives change, you know. Who knows, maybe I would want children next?" I stop for a moment, thinking over my statement. "Scratch that last thing. But still."

Wanda is silent for a moment, staring at me with narrow eyes. "This is your mother's doing, isn't it?"

I tense up at the mention of my mom, and Wanda takes that as a yes. 

"What did she do now?" Pietro's face turns red with anger while balling his fists next to his side.

"It was more of a collective decision between his parents and mine." I shrug. I already pretty much accepted the fact that it is going to happen if I want it or not.

"Do your brothers know of this?"

I slouch a bit at Wanda's question. Do they? "I don't know. I haven't spoken to them since last Christmas."

Ah, my three older brothers Bennie, Clayton, and Drew. Bennie is busy running dad's company in the Middle-East with his Arab wife and five kids. Clayton is somewhere in China. And Drew is in San Diego teaching glass-blowing at some art school. Or was it San Francisco? Who cares?

"(Y/n), I know that look in your eyes. You need to tell them. They have the right to meet your fiancé. Even if the relationship is fake.." Wanda gives me a stern look, Pietro joining her over her shoulder.

A whine leaves my lips. "Do I have to? Can't I just send them an email or invitation and hope for the best?"

"Family is important (Y/n). Even if you don't like them", says Pietro and Wanda nods. 

Damn them and being right. "Fine! But not now. Because now, we have to get to work. Shoo, you two, and do what I am paying you for." I wave them away, letting myself drop in my office chair. 


	5. Office visits

I stare with trembling hands at my phone, double-checking the address that James send me. I am one hundred per cent sure this is the right address because of the glass plaque drilled into the wall next to the door.

With a shaky sigh, I pull open the door and step into the building. The lobby is very white with light wood details. A giant white marble counter sits in the middle of two glass doors.

"Can I help you?", asks the woman behind it, pulling my attention towards her. She looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"I am here to deliver something to Mr James Barnes. He knows I am stopping by." I give the lady a polite smile.

The woman nods, her eyes focussed on her computer screen. "Miss (Y/l/n)?" I give her a slight nod. "His office is on the twelfth floor. The signs show you the way."

I thank her, walking towards she has pointed. With a push on the up button, the doors open and I step into the elevator, pressing the right floor. A generic song plays softly in the background as pings indicate every floor I pass.

It's not soon before the doors glide open on the twelfth floor and I get out. This floor is just the same as the lobby; very white with light wood. But now, there are little pops of colour.

While I nervously chew on my bottom lip, my eyes scan around for any 'signs' the front desk lady spoke about. Instead of signs, I find a door with _J.B. Barnes_ on it. I look one last time around to see if I missed something before I walk over to the door.

I lift my right hand a knock on the door two times. I begin to panic mentally. Should I have knocked more times? Or harder maybe?

But, before I can knock again, I hear a muffled, "come in!", from the other side. I push the door open slightly and peek my head through the crack. 

James stands up from his chair as he sees me, but my eyes fall on another man in his office. He looks at me with a slightly annoyed expression as I enter James' office, closing the door behind me.

"I am so sorry, did I come at an unfortunate timing?", I ask, feeling guilty. It looks like the two were in a meeting.

"No!", says James quickly, making me cringe a bit at his volume. "Not at all! Sam, this is (Y/n), my..."

"Fiancé", I say with a small forced smile, not really comfortable with the taste of the word in my mouth. I stretch out my arm for Sam to shake. "Nice to meet you." 

"Sam Wilson, the pleasure is all mine. I didn't know that you got engaged, Buck. Or even had a girlfriend in general." Sam throws James a teasing glance. 

James rolls his eyes, practically shoving Sam out of his office. "I like to keep my personal life prived, Wilson." 

Sam throws one last snarky remark that gets cuts off by James closing the door on his arse, pulling the blinds down.

"Sorry about that", he chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck with his metal arm. 

This is actually the first time I noticed James' prosthetic arm. It may be the fact that it is very high-tech and moves as any normal arm would. The prosthetic is made of metal plates that move and shift around with every movement he makes. It's quite impressive. I just know that Shuri would love to look and study it.

James notices that my attention is on his prosthetic arm. He quickly hides it by rolling down the sleeves of his blouse.

I immediately feel bad, and I start to sputter out apologies. "Please... it was rude of me to stare. I shouldn't have. If it makes you feel any better, this is the first time I noticed it!" My face heats up while I squeeze my eyes shut. 

Good job (Y/n). Such a great way to make the guy feel better over the fact that you just flat out stared at him. 

My mind quickly improvises as I reach into my tote bag to grab the Tupplewear with the cinnamon rolls in it. "I am sorry. I brought you the best looking rolls I made."

I practically shove the plastic container in his hands, looking everywhere except him. Gosh, how to fuck something up.

James opens the Tubblewear lid and peaks inside. "They look really good! Do you want one?" He places the plastic container on his desk, looking around for a plate.

"Oh no, I just ate. It's all for you." I shake my head profusely. 

After a moment of me looking around James' office and the man himself looking for a plate, he speaks up. "If you feel uncomfortable... you don't have to tell anyone that we're engaged." James takes a step closer to me and takes my hand softly in his.

I look at James' hand and how large it is compared to mine. "I... no. We have to call it what it is." I give him a slight smile, squeezing his hand.

My phone rings and I grab it out of my bag. It's Wanda. I give James an apologetic smile before answering. "Yellow."

"(Y/n) bad news. The venue in Chicago just called, they have to forward the show with a month and a half." 

A groan escapes my lips. I close my eyes and tilt my head backwards. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Okay, I am on my way back and I will call them."

Wanda hums. "Not in the car."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Okay, _mom_. I will call them once I get back to the office. Better?", I ask sarcastically.

"I'll see you back at the office", she says before ending the call with a laugh.

"Everything okay?", asks James worried.

"Yeah, no. The venue in Chicago wants to advance the show by a month and a half. Great, like we aren't already in trouble with the planning", I grumble, pulling the straps of my bag over my shoulder.

"That sounds rather serious. If I can help in any way or form, just let me know, okay?" He smiles at me and I nod.

"I'll keep it in mind. See you later and enjoy the cinnamon rolls." I give James a quick hug and rush out of his office. 

This is just fantastic. We are already delayed with a handful of design because someone ─ cough Lizzy cough ─ has sent their final sketches way too late.

With just a short drive of only twenty minutes, I am back at the atelier and already rushing into my office, Wanda hot on my heels. She slams the door shut while I dial the venue, putting it on speaker.

"Chicago national museum, Gebra speaking."

"(Y/n) (Y/l/n) of Aeon. You called my office, something about the date of the fashion show?" I take place in my chair, trying to keep my calm.

"Ah yes, miss (Y/l/n). We have to inform you that our planning hasn't been the most tidied and planned your show and the opening of an exhibition in the same week. We are very sorry."

I massage my temples. "You know that this brings everything we planned in jeopardy? If you told this two month ago, it wouldn't be a problem."

"We know miss (Y/l/n), and our sincerest apologies. If we knew, we called much earlier. But the college that usually oversees the planning has come back from their pregnancy leave."

Wanda looks at me with wide eyes. "That's no excuse", she whispers angrily.

"That still isn't a good enough excuse to suddenly changing the date. Is there no room to push the date slightly back, maybe half a month?", I argue. Please work, please work.

The woman on the other side of the line sighs. "That can't happen, sadly. We really need that month and a half to prepare the museum for the exhibition. But you could also seek another venue..."

My mouth falls open, and Wanda gasps. Did she just do that?

"No, it's fine. We'll make it work. Have a nice day." I end the call quickly. 

"That whole call was so useless!", screeches Wanda, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "How are we going to finish the whole line on time?"

I turn my chair to the windows behind me, peering out of them. "There is nothing to it. I have to tell the designers and sewers the news." 

Wanda and I walk out of the office. I scrape my throat, trying to get the attention of everyone in the atelier.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some unfortunate news to tell you", I begin as everybody stops what they're doing. "The venue in Chicago called with the message that the show as been pushed forwards a month and a half."

An angry murmur goes around the room. I meet Pietro's eyes from across the room, silently asking if it's true. I nod slightly, biting my bottom lip.

"But this won't hold us down. I am not going to lie, there will be long days ahead for us. Endless hours of cutting fabrics, sewing, and pinning. Probably some mental breakdowns." My little joke earns me a couple of chuckles.

"I am not going to say that you can leave if you aren't ready for that, because we need every pair of hands we can get. So, I advise you to get a good night sleep tonight." With one last look around the room with a sad smile, I turn back around towards my office.

I close the door after me before anyone else and lock the door. I let myself fall on my chair, putting my hands in my hair. How are we going to finish in time? 


	6. Oh my fucking God, they're alpha males

"Peter, please", I whine with a pout. "Don't make me go with you. I'm already busy enough. And I am tired!" 

Peter is practically dragging me towards some posh fundraiser of his workplace, Stark Industries. My original evening plan was to finish up a handful of garments, order takeout, and fall asleep at the office.

"Then why are dressed to the [nines](https://href.li/?https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1d/2d/61/1d2d6127a1d5bc96ed671cf961f20fa4.jpg)?" Peter smirks at me, linking his arm with mine and walking into the venue. We pose for a couple of photographers before going in.

"Because you wouldn't leave until I was, and I quote, looking like a fine piece of ass." I give him a sneer while grabbing a flute of champagne. "Couldn't you bring MJ or possibly even Shuri?"

If there is one thing I hate more then the backyard parties mom throws, it's fundraisers. All stuck up people pretending to care for one evening to clear up their destructive behaviour.

Peter drags me around to where his boss stands with a couple of people, all laughing loudly. They turn their attention as we near them and Mr Stark smiles.

"There he is! The next face of Stark Industries." Mr Stark wraps an arm around Peter's shoulders. 

I let go of Peter's arm and look with an amused smile how he gets flustered by Stark's compliments.

"Hi, (Y/n), nice to see you again", says a voice next to me and I turn my head to the side. Pepper Potts, the actual boss of Stark Industries.

"Miss Potts." I turn my body around as a smile creeps up my face. "How are you doing?" 

It's been a while since the last time we crossed paths. I no longer frequently visit Peter at his work, as I am busy myself. I also have no other reason to drop by.

"Oh well, business is booming. Tony and Peter come up with one invention after the other." Pepper looks over her shoulder to Mr Stark with a soft smile on her lips.

I cock my head to the side. "And how's the little one?" I point subtly towards her growing baby bump.

Peter was excited when he told me that Mr Stark was going to be a father. He was bouncing around my apartment at three am.

Pepper lays a hand on her stomach, the same soft smile on her face. "She's doing great. My 21-week ultrasound was last week, and the little bean is turning out to be a girl."

I coo softly. I may not like children, but I am truly happy for Pepper and Mr Stark. The pure happiness in her eyes when she talks about the growing human inside her is almost contagious. 

"And what did I hear about you? Since when did you get engaged?" 

A wave of heat goes through my body. Does everybody fucking know?

Pepper notices my internal panic and lays a hand on my upper arm. "Peter told Tony, and Tony told me. Let me see the ring!" She grabs ahold of my hands and studies my fingers, but there's none. "There's no ring..."

"Because I haven't found the right one", says the unexpected voice of James behind me.

I almost jump a metre in the air, clutching my hand to my chest. "Jesus Christ, James!" I swat at his arm.

James laughs, throwing his head back. "Good to see you too, doll."

While James and Pepper exchange formalities, my cheeks heat up at the nickname he gave me. Doll? That's... cute.

"So, how did the two of you meet?", asks Pepper, pulling my attention towards her.

I glance at James, my brain racing to think of something. But thank the Lord, James is a quick thinker.

"It was our parents that introduced us, actually. We went to dinner and she just blew me off my socks with her charm." James wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I feel him slightly tremble. 

I lay a reassuring hand on top of his, and smile at him. "Apparently me being late and all over the place is charming." 

Pepper laughs heartily. 

"Miss Potts, do you mind if I steal her for a moment?", asks James, a playful smile on his face.

Pepper nods with a wave of her hand. "Wisk her away, Mr Barnes." She winks towards me as James lays his hand on my lower back and leads me to somewhere. I make quick eye contact with Peter, and he smirks. 

"Where are you taking me?" I look up at James with a small smile, my eyes focussing on his suit. It's well made in a dark blue colour with black lapels. "Nice suit", I compliment, feeling the fabric, velvet.

"This old thing?", chuckles James. He plucks on the sleeves, flexing his arms in the process.

A frown forms on my face as I notice the tightness of his left sleeve. I grab his arm and twist it around slightly. "Did you have this made or just bought it in a store?"

James looks weirdly at my question. "Ehrm... I think I let this made. Why?"

I tsk. "It's way too tight around your arm. Such a disgrace of such a fabulous suit. Are all your suits like this?"

"The ones I got before my accident do." He shrugs, grabbing two flutes of champagne, giving me one.

With a sigh, I shake my head. "I can't have that. My fiancé can't walk around with ill-fitting clothes." I swallow a big gulp of the champagne.

James smirks amused at my fussing, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "Do I now, hmm."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Sure, Jamie." Patting his arm.

"Jamie?" He bites his bottom lip, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. "I didn't peg you as someone who gives nicknames."

My face heats up. "You were the one who started it with Doll. So, why shouldn't I give you one too?" I smooth out his lapel and pluck away the small amount of fluff that has stuck itself on the velvet.

"Aren't you two a cute pair", says a familiar voice behind me and I turn around excited, removing myself from James' arms.

"Thor!", I say excited, laughing loudly, throwing myself in the embrace of the old acquaintance. I quickly place the champagne flute down on a table next to me before Thor engulfs me in a bone-crushing hug.

Thor Odinson is the best friend of Clayton since high school. How the Norse hunk of meat and puny Clayton became friends, nobody knows, but he was always over at our place, dragging his brother with him.

"Smallest (Y/l/n), who are you?" His Norse accent is still prominent, but not as thick as it used to be. "Look at how much you have grown!" He twirls me around, a giggle bubbling up from my chest.

"I am fine, great actually. How are you? And how's Loki?" I grab one hand of his with both of mine, looking up at the tree of a man with the widest smile I have produced in a long while. It's been a good ten to fifteen years when I saw him for the last time.

"Loki’s okay, I think. He comes and goes like you know. How's the company? I've heard you are getting big!" Thor just beams infectious happiness.

A cough makes me realise James just stands awkwardly as I suddenly turn in one big ball of sunshine.

"Right, I am sorry. Thor, this is James Barnes. James, this is Thor Odinson. He is the childhood best friend of my brother." I watch how Thor and James exchange a weird, tense filled handshake.

"Are you her boyfriend? Because you two looked awfully close to each other." Thor wiggles his eyebrows, a smile on his lips that doesn't reach his eyes. 

I give the Norsemen a sight jab in his ribs as a warning. But James is quicker than me in replying to the man.

"I am her fiancé, actually." He straightens up his posture, puffing out his chest. Even with James standing on his tippy toes, Thor towers over him.

Oh my fucking God, they’re alpha males, trying to outdo each other.

"I was complaining about his suit", I say quickly, pulling the focus back towards me before anything escalates. "Look at it! It's a disgrace!" I pull James' sleeve to give Thor a good look. "It's way too tight!"

Thor chuckles. "You're the pro, and if you say so, it must be true."

"Okay, keeper of the peace", I snort out with a roll of my eyes at his politically correct answer. 

Another person joins the three of us, and I recognise him immediately. Steve Rogers. Chairman of the American Museum of Natural History. I make him suits for the last four years. He's my favourite customer by far. He is always respectful, tells funny stories, and knows his right from his wrong.

"Mr Rogers, it's so nice to see you again." I smile politely at him, reaching out to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He lays a hand on his chest. "Bucky." He nods towards James and I raise my eyebrows.

"You two know each other?"

"We grew up together, actually. This punk always kept me out of trouble." Steve lays a firm hand on James' shoulder, squeezing it slightly. As if he's telling him to back down. Steve throws me a knowing glance.

A soft relieved sigh leaves my lips as I give him thankful eyes. Praise the Lord for Steve and his natural ability to know when something's going south.

My phone dings and I look at it.

> _**Peter: Where are you?** _

"Pete's looking for me. It was so nice to see you again." I reach over and give Thor's hand one last squeeze, "we'll keep in touch, right?"

The Norseman nods. "Of course, little one. See you soon." Thor excuses himself and turns around, walking away.

"I'll walk you back", says James, but I shake my head.

"What? No, stay here, I can find my way back myself." I nod reassuringly at him.

Steve shakes his head. "Nonsense." He pushes James towards me. "Take Buck with you so he can't cause any more trouble."

A loud laugh bubbles in my chest while I link my arm with James'. "I knew he was no good news." I send James a wink, pulling him away from Steve in search of Peter.

"I have so many questions", grumbles James once we out of earshot of Steve.

"Begin at the first one", I say with a shrug.

"You have a brother?" He frowns.

A sigh leaves my lips. "I have three older brothers, to be exact. Bennie, Clayton, and Drew. Our age difference is pretty big. Bennie and I differ fifteen years, Clayton is twelve years older and Drew..." I stop a moment to think. "He is 9 years older, I believe. I don't know."

"You talk about them as if you don't like them." James cocks his head to the side, eyes scanning my face.

I shrug again, "they never really cared for me. Thor was the only one who really cared for me. He babysat me a lot when I was a kid." A sad smile takes over my features. "He is the brother I wanted but never got."


End file.
